


Obstinate & Detached

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis has a bad habit of being very stubborn, and his future Adviser has the will to match it.





	Obstinate & Detached

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 2 of IgnoctWeek's writing weekend. Cross-posted from my [ tumblr](https://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com). Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompts: The Citadel (Location)/Pressed flowers (object)

* * *

Noctis walks into his family’s garden, the smell of flowers permeating his nose bringing back a myriad of memories. He hasn’t been to visit this former sanctuary to him since he was a pre-teen. His eyes are drawn to the blooms near the window, remembering many afternoons spent under the canopy of the foliage with his friend; Ignis spending more time with him than anybody else. His father had said it was because it was Ignis’ duty to be close to him, but he thinks that can’t be true. Ignis spent time with him of his own accord, and not because he’d been told to.

“Your Highness?” He turns around, hand touching one of the palm frawns as he looks back at the door.  _Speak of the devil_. “What brings you here today?” Wearing a three piece suit, Ignis looks like the perfect model of decorum. Dirty blond hair swept to the side, black plastic frame glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. Noctis’ stomach rolls at the way he looks in his suit jacket, used to seeing him without it. “Did you have an audience with your father?”

He shakes his head, looking back down at the potted palm plant. “I thought I’d come up here after training with Gladio. I haven’t been up here in years.” He wants to ask him how he knew where to find him, but he knows that everyone always knows where he is at all times of the day. It’s part of the reason he moved into an apartment far away from this life. “It’s still as peaceful as ever.”

“It is.” Ignis walks into the greenhouse, approaching him with a smile on his face. “I was going to come over to your place in a few hours with dinner. This is a nice surprise, I must say.”

Hearing him say that makes his stomach somersault again, as he reaches up to push some of the hair off of his face. “Is it, Specs?” He returns his smile, pushing one hand into his khaki pants. “That’s a nice jacket.”

Ignis pushes his glasses up on his nose, avoiding his gaze. “Thank you, Your Highness. I was just in a meeting with the council.”

“Ah, so you wear it for them, but not for me?” Noctis picks up a fallen flower, saving the both of them from the embarrassment he’s no doubt caused his future Adviser. “It’s a nice look.” He says, staring at the bloom between his fingers, still avoiding looking at Ignis.

“I’m glad you approve, Noctis.” Clearing his throat, Noctis looks over at him. “Will you be staying for long?”

“No, I don’t think so.” He twirls the flower, looking over his shoulder at the grove of trees just beyond the atrium. “Are you off to another meeting?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Well, don’t let me keep you.” He starts to make his way back over to the same door that Ignis had just come through. As an afterthought, he pauses for a moment. “Have you seen my father?”

“I have.”

“Is he doing well?”

“As well as can be expected.”

His eyes go to the sky, the barrier protecting them all from an invasion by their enemies. “Right.” He can’t remember the last time he’d seen his father in a personal setting - there hasn’t been enough time in the day for them to enjoy a family meal like they used to. Not since before Noctis started high school. “Well, if you see him, will you tell him that I stopped by?”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

Walking up to Ignis, he puts the bloom he’d picked up into the lapel of his jacket. “There. That looks nice.” He smooths out the lapels, ignoring how firm the muscles feel beneath his hands, heat flooding his cheeks as he tries to keep his composure. “Maybe that will get the attention of the girl you’ve been longing after.”

“As His Highness commands it.” His friend replies. “Take care, Noctis.”

He nods his head, and heads back to the door, wondering to himself why Ignis hadn’t corrected him about having a crush.  _Does he really like someone?_  The question repeats itself in his mind as he walks through the Citadel, heading to the elevator to make his way out of the building.  _Is he romantically involved with someone right now?_  These questions are in a constant loop in his brain, so focused on them that when the elevator doors open, he doesn’t see who is in the cab.

“Noctis!” His head shoots up as he hears his father’s surprised voice, the man using a cane.  _A cane? When did he start using that??_  “What a pleasant surprise this is!”

Looking at the elevator, he sees its on its way up. “Hello, father.” He steps into the cab with him. “Clarus - it’s good to see you.”

“Good afternoon, Your Highness.” Clarus Amicitia nods to him from the back of the cab. “Did you just finish with my son?”

“I did.” He nods, then looks up at his father. “You’re looking well, sir.”

“I could say the same for you!” Regis Lucis Caelum touches his long bangs. “You’re growing your hair out.”

“I am.”

“It looks very nice.” Regis remarks, then pulls his hand away. “What were you doing on that floor? Were you in the garden?”

Noctis nods his head, watching the numbers speed by. “I thought it would be nice to go look around. I haven’t been in there in years. It’s still as beautiful as I remember it.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that.  _Someone_  thought we should gut it, and put something of use there.” He tries to hide his smile when he hears Clarus ‘harumph’ behind him. “Would you care to stay for dinner?”

“That would be-”

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty - but you already have dinner arrangements.” Clarus interrupts them. “I’m sorry, Noctis.”

Trying to hide his disappointment, he shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I understand.” He looks up at his father, and sees the same disappointment on his face. “Maybe we can arrange for something soon?”

“I would like that, son.” Regis puts his hand on his shoulder, before pulling him into a hug. “It’s very good to see you, Noct. Keep up the good work in school.”

The doors to the elevator open on the top floor, Clarus walking out of the cab first. Regis exits the elevator after, favoring the left side of his body, the cane he uses doing its job to help him stay balanced. Noctis nods his head at his father, straightening out his clothes as he gives a bow, the doors sliding back closed, the elevator beginning its descent back to the ground floor.

He pulls out his phone, and starts to type a text to Ignis. “ _Why didn’t you tell me my father started to use a cane?_ ”

“ _It is only a recent development. My apologies, Your Highness. I thought nothing of it_.”

Biting his lip, he looks down at his phone, the screen becoming slightly blurry as his eyes water. “ _Next time, please tell me. Don’t hide anything from me, Ignis_.”

“ _You have my word_.”

Noctis exits the elevator on the ground floor, and takes his leave. There’s nothing for him here - only heartache at not being able to see his father like he used to. This place holds a different life for him, and it’s one that he’s not ready to accept. His father wants him to ‘grow up’ outside of these walls now, and he plans on honoring that wish. Heading down the lengthy staircase, he waves at the guards, and heads to the subway to go back to his apartment.

***

Two weeks pass, Noctis returning to the atrium after another brutal practice with Gladio. The man keeps pushing him to use his powers, and everytime he tries, it pushes his body to the extreme. His body aches, his muscles protesting at being used more than they need to be. He sees a table with two oversized chairs, and makes a beeline for it.

The quiet solitude inside the garden provides comfort to him, helping him to clear his head as the noises of the outside world are cancelled out in here. Somewhere up above him, he knows his father is involved in some meeting, and wonders if Ignis is with him.

He hasn’t seen much of his friend as of late, and it’s beginning to bother him. Ignis shows up at his apartment with food, but never stays long enough for the two of them to engage in a proper conversation. Their dinner talk is business, Ignis briefing him on the events of the day. He’s tired of it always being like this - he wants to talk to his friend.

“Will this start to become a habit, Your Highness?” His eyes open as someone addresses him from across the room.

“It’s uncanny the knack you have, Specs.” He looks over at Ignis, who is making his way over to him. This time, there is no suit jacket - just the white button up shirt with his vest. “I was just thinking about you.”

“I hope that they were not malicious thoughts.” Ignis takes a seat across from him, the man looking like he doesn’t belong in this setting at all. “How did training go with Gladio today?”

“Not great.” Noctis sees one of the kitchen staff come in, wheeling in a tray. “Did you order afternoon tea?”

“Is there something wrong with that?”

Sighing, he shakes his head. “No, I guess not.”

After the tea is served, Ignis looks over at him. “What’s the matter, Your Highness?”

_You. You’re the matter, Ignis_. “Nothing, Ignis.” He picks up one of the cookies, and takes a small bite from the corner. “Is my father stuck in another meeting this afternoon?”

“I’m afraid so.”

He rests his elbow on his chair, keeping his face schooled. “Do you know what it’s like, to be constantly told that the one person you’d like to see is busy?”

“I cannot.”

“Well, what about this?” Noctis knows he’s being a brat right now, but enough is enough. “Do you know how it feels to be really close with someone, but then it feels like they’re closing themselves off to you for whatever unknown reason?”

The look of surprise on his friend’s face brings twisted satisfaction to him. “What are you implying, Noct? Are you implying that something is going on between you and Gladio?”

“Gladio?!” He scoffs, dropping the cookie down onto his plate as he stands up. “You’re unbelievable, Specs. What’s the matter? Did your training not prepare you for this part of your ‘job’?”

“And what part of my job do you think you are talking about?” Ignis asks, his voice sounding more confused than anything else right now.

Trying to find the right words to say, he just groans and turns away from him. “Forget it. Enjoy the rest of your tea. Guess I’ll see you tonight, when you come by to drop off my dinner, and give me updates on my future.”

Not giving Ignis the opportunity to take the last word away from him, he walks out of the atrium faster than he can say his name. When he gets into the elevator, he slams his hand on the lobby button, not caring if anyone gives him grief for his behavior. He’s had it up to  _here_  with how everybody expects him to act. Storming out into the lobby, he ignores the buzzing of his phone in favor of getting as far away from the Citadel as fast as he can.

A few hours later, he’s sitting on his couch, a manga on his lap when he hears his front door open. Ignis walks in with a white plastic bag, and a set look on his face. He knows he should apologize for his behavior earlier in the day, but the apology dies on his tongue when he sees a stack of papers tucked under Ignis’ arm.

“Come to give me my daily update on the workings of the kingdom, Ignis?” He grips his manga a little tighter, wishing he could push away these feelings of resentment.

Ignis sets the food down on the small dining room table, then sets the papers down. “That’s correct. But first, we need to talk.”

“About what? Is my father insisting you give me more lessons on the way to rule a kingdom?” The vitriol spills out of his mouth, his anger returning.

“If that were the case, would you fight me on it?” Ignis stares right back at him, one hand curled into a fist. “I’m not sure where your attitude is coming from, but it’s very unbecoming of you, Your Highness.”

“‘Your’  _Highness’_.” He spits back out at him. “Why don’t you ever call me by name? I think I’ve heard it from you a half dozen times the last four months we’ve seen each other.”

A hand slams down on the table, Noctis jumping back at the noise. “Enough! If you have an issue with me, then just come out and say it. I do not have the time for these games,  _Noctis_.”

“When was the last time you asked about how I was doing?” He grabs onto the back of one of the chairs, fingers digging into the soft wood. “All you do is come here, and talk to me about what’s happening at the Citadel.”

“Because that’s my job!”

“I miss my friend!” He shouts, his face red from anger, or embarrassment, he’s not sure which is more prevalent at the moment.

“You have Prompto!”

His blood runs cold at the mention of his high school friend. “Right. I forgot - I’m only allowed to have one friend.” He lets go of the chair, and goes back over to the couch to pick up his manga. “Leave the papers. I’ll read them, and give you my thoughts tomorrow.”

“Noctis, please-”

He shakes his head, as he starts to walk to his bedroom. “Good night. Thanks for dropping by.” He closes the door behind him, and leans against the wood, sliding down as the tears begin to slide down his face.

It had been a mistake to mention to Ignis how he’d missed him. Hugging his knees to his chest, he hears his front door slam shut, his heart breaking into pieces in his chest. This isn’t how he wanted this to play out - he was supposed to tell him he missed him, missed how they would stay up all night, sneak out to go exploring. Do  _anything_  together. But instead, it turned into a screaming match, Ignis’ voice full of anger. It shouldn’t have happened this way, and he only has himself to blame for this outcome.

Knocking his head against his door, a forlorn sigh leaves his mouth. He’s not supposed to be the one to act like this - this isn’t who he is. But enough is enough. Getting up off the floor, he opens the door to his empty apartment, and heads to the dining table to grab his dinner. He’ll show him - ‘ _You’ve got Prompto!_ ’. Ridiculous.

***

Noctis avoids going to the Citadel for the next month. He gets grief from Gladio for begging off on his training, but compromises with him to do some minimal training at his high school. One afternoon, they’re going toe to toe with broadswords, his reaction time getting to be quicker.

“So, what’s going on, Noct?” Gladio asks, as they take a break for some water, and to wipe off the sweat that’s accumulated on both of their brows. “Why are you avoiding the Citadel?”

“Is it that obvious?” He asks, looking up at his fighting partner. “I thought it would be nice to just take a break - practice somewhere else, that’s all.”

“Tsch.” His own personal Shield shakes his head, as he squirts more water into his mouth. “That’s bullshit, and we both know it. So come on, what’s the real deal?”

Dropping onto the bench, Noctis shakes his head. “There’s no real reason. Just haven’t felt like going there, that’s all.”

“Uh huh. So that’s why Ignis has been moping around too.”

That news causes him to spill water down his chin. “What did you say?”

“I’m not an idiot.” Gladio tosses his towel down onto the bench. “He’s retreated into himself worse than he has in a long time. You’re not coming around. So, what the hell happened?”

If anyone can help him out, it might be Gladio. Maybe. “I didn’t know Specs was that upset.” He stands up, and grabs his sword. “I figured he didn’t care.”

“Newsflash. He cares, Noct. He cares about you a  _lot_ , but you’ve got your head too far up your ass to see that.” They raise their swords, and Noctis moves forward to attack. “What you say has consequences.”

“What I say??” He strikes his blade right near the hilt of Gladio’s sword. “He’s the one that told me I can only have one friend!”

Gladio lowers his sword, and looks at him with wide eyes. “Come again?”

“I told him I missed my friend, and he said I had Prompto.” He drops his own sword, the behemoth landing with a muted thud on the ground. “So, you tell me - did I say something wrong? I didn’t know that I could only have one friend.”

“Ignis is not the smartest individual, Your Highness.” The two make their way back over to the bench. “He may be smart in many aspects in life, but when it comes to the matters of the heart, it appears he’s as stupid as he is idiotic.”

Rolling his eyes, he shakes his head. “I don’t know what any of that means. Whatever, yes - it’s because of our little tift that I don’t want to go back to the Citadel.”

“You’d better patch things up fast, because if both of you keeping acting like this, you’re not the only ones that will have to pay for it.” Gladio grabs both swords, and carries them out of the small gymnasium, Noctis following behind him.

“It’s not that easy, Gladio.”

“Sure it is.” They get to his car, Noctis watching as he drops both blades in the trunk. “All you gotta do is call him and apologize.”

“Me?!” He shakes his head. “No. I’ve got nothing to apologize for. Unless you mean I’m supposed to apologize for making a new friend. Which is preposterous.”

“Not to him.”

“Right. Because he doesn’t have any friends either. So, he treats the only friend he does have as a ‘business’ friendship because that’s the only thing he knows how to keep.”

A hand touches his shoulder, his eyes drawn up to Gladio’s. “I love you, Princess, but man you can be incredibly dumb sometimes.”

“What the hell.” He pushes his hand off of him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Gladio walks over to the driver’s side of the car. “You’ll figure it out soon. I’m not coming back here again. You’d better be at the Citadel in a week, or His Majesty will find out about you shirking your duties as the crowned Prince.”

Wanting to retaliate, he can’t because the older man is already in his car and driving away. He stares at the moving vehicle, and tries to piece together what Gladio was trying to tell him, in his cryptic ‘you’re dumb’ message, but he keeps coming up short. Brushing it off, he pulls out his phone and goes to send Prompto a text when he comes across the last text message he’d exchanged with Ignis.

“ _The reports were helpful. Thank you, Ignis._ ” That had been sent over a month ago. Nothing back. Just a read receipt on the day he’d sent it. The pain returns to his chest, hating that he’d pushed away the one person he never wanted to be apart from. He wanted to spend more time with them, not this madness. He hates how bad he screwed up, feeling more guilt than he should for a person that hadn’t been wrong to begin with. Sighing, he brings up Prompto’s text messages, and hits the button to call him.

“Let’s go out tonight.”

***

Saturday night rolls around, and instead of spending it alone in his apartment, he decides to do something stupid. With a take-out bag in one hand, he lifts up the other to knock on the door. It opens a few minutes later, a slightly disheveled occupant staring back at him with a look of bewilderment on their face. “Noctis?” Ignis asks, standing at the door dressed in a black tank top, and grey and black plaid pajama pants. “Is everything alright? What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?” He asks, remembering how to speak, after taking in Ignis’ casual appearance. When was the last time he’d seen him dressed in anything but a suit? “I…uh….I brought dinner.” He holds up it in a poor attempt.

Ignis nods, and steps to the side. “Please, come on. I have not eaten, so dinner sounds very nice.”

Looking around his modest apartment, Noctis notices how clean it looks. A far cry from what his own den of filth looks like. “Nice place you got here, Specs.”

“It’s not much, but it’s home.” Ignis takes the bag of food from him. “Would it bother you if we dined on my couch?” He nods his head over to what Noctis assumes is his kitchen table, covered in books and papers. “I’ve been a bit preoccupied with work that I haven’t really been taking my meals there.”

“The couch is fine.” Noctis takes his shoes off by the door, and enters his apartment. He feels a little nervous being here, but seeing Ignis helps to calm him down, just a little bit. “How’ve you been?” He asks, taking a seat on the couch.

“Well, I suppose.” Ignis brings him a glass of water, then sits down next to him with plates and utensils. “And you? Gladio says you’ve been doing well with your training.”

He nods his head. The formality is slowly killing him. Setting his drink down, he turns to look at his friend. “Look, Specs, I owe you an apology.”

“No, I am the one that owes you an apology.” Ignis shakes his head. “You have done nothing wrong.”

Hearing him say it makes him feel a little better, but he knows that isn’t true. “Maybe we’re both at fault for our behavior.”

“I should not have said what I said.”

“You’re right, you shouldn’t have. But, I also should not have gotten mad at you.”

After a long talk with Prompto, his friend had made him understand just what it must be like for Ignis, which is what brought him to Ignis’ door tonight.

“ _Look at it this way, Noct. You both were really close before, yeah?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Prompto nods his head. “Okay, so you’re both really close, but then you go and get your own place, moving out of the building where you two grew up. And now you’re on your own, and in your third year of high school. You’re someplace where he’s not.”_

_“So? What’s your point?” He asks, hoping that Prompto does have a point._

_“That’s two strikes against him. The divide grows between the two of you. Maybe he only talks to you about work because that’s all he knows. It’s not his fault that he’s this way. It’s just who he is.”_

_“….That’s a good point.”_

_“You guys need to talk. I don’t think he’s upset that we’re friends. He’s upset because he can’t be in the same place that you are.”_

_“Right._ ”

Putting his hands between his knees, Noctis turns to look at the food on the coffee table. “Specs, I need you to listen to what I have to say. Can you do that for me?”

“Of course, Noctis.”

He looks around, and sees a book on the end table, and picks it up to have something to look at while he’s talking. As he lifts it up, something falls from the book, his head looking down at what fell from the book. What he sees there takes his breath away, his eyes beginning the water as he reaches down to pick it up.

It’s the bloom that he’d given to Ignis, the one he’d put into the lapel of his jacket. The flower had been pressed, probably between the pages of the book, keeping it the same color as it had been the day he had picked it up, preserving it for all of eternity. He looks over at Ignis, who he can see is looking at the pressed flower in his head, wondering what sort of thoughts are running through his mind.

“You kept this?” He asks, breaking the silence between the two of them.

“Why would I throw it away?” Ignis returns, the two of them looking at each other. “You’ve never given anything like this to me.”

“Why haven’t we been talking?” He asks, setting the pressed flower down, as he turns towards him. “We used to talk all the time, Ignis. We used to talk so much that my father would get mad at us for our constant chatter.”

His friend laughs at that, the tension beginning to ease out of both of their bodies. “I’m not sure. Stubbornness?”

“That’s a good point.” Noctis chuckles, his stomach somersaulting as their knees come into contact with one another. “Stubbornness to say ‘I’m sorry’? To say ‘I was wrong’?”

“A little of both.” Ignis pushes his glasses up onto his nose.

“Have you been distancing yourself from me because you think it’s better that way?”

The pause before Ignis answers makes his heart stop in his chest. “Sometimes. More for me, than for you, I’m afraid.”

“But why?” He reaches for Ignis, placing his hand on top of his, as he keeps his eyes on him. “You know that no one is ever going to replace you, Ignis. I can’t live my life without you.”

More silence sits between the two of them, but he feels Ignis’ fingers lock onto his, giving him strength to keep talking. “Things are changing for the both of us - you with your added responsibility in the council, me trying to make it out alive in high school. When did we stop being friends, and became just people who work together?”

“I don’t know.” Ignis whispers, gripping his hand a little tighter.

“I miss my friend.” Noctis can feel his throat closing up, as his emotions start to take over his body. “Don’t shut me out, Ignis. If you think it will help you to push me away - I….” He shakes his head, and turns their joined hands so that he can rest his palm against his properly. “I can’t accept that. If you’re afraid that I’m going to find out you have feelings for me, well too bad. Because I have those same feelings.”

Green eyes meet his. “My denial of my feelings for you have caused me to act in ways I’m not very proud of. But you are right - I do like you in a way that I shouldn’t.”

“But the heart doesn’t get to choose who it loves.” Noctis shakes his head, as he stands up, pulling Ignis up with him. “Please, stop pushing me away. I can’t do any of this without knowing that my  _friend_  is going to be by my side. Be my Adviser when I need you to be, but be my friend first. Please, Specs.”

“I will.” Ignis puts his arms around him, his head coming to rest against that toned chest. “Are you sure about this Noctis?”

“I’m more sure of this than anything in my life right now, Ignis.” He hugs his body close to him, wanting to transfer his feelings about Ignis as easily as he can with just a little bit of a hug. “Come on, are you hungry? I don’t know about you, but I’ve been eating Cup Noodles. I’m really looking forward to eating some good food.”

Ignis laughs, the sound bringing a smile to Noctis’ face. “Gladio would be so proud to hear you say that.”

“Hah hah.”

***

Over the course of the next few weeks, the two return back to their normal routine. Noctis visits the Citadel every day after school, training with Gladio, then heads to the atrium to enjoy afternoon tea. One afternoon, he walks into the atrium, and sees there are five chairs, and a little bit larger table that they’re set around.

“Specs?” He asks Ignis, who walks in wearing his suit jacket again. “What’s the meaning of this?” He gestures to the table, taking one of the flowers from the vase in the middle to put into the lapel of his jacket. “Much nicer.” He leans up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, becoming a little bit more free with his touches.

Ignis lowers his head, and kisses him just below the ear. “Thank you, Noct. I knew I was missing something.” His skin tingles where Ignis had just touched, looking up at him with a shy smile on his face. “This is a table setting. We will be having a few others join us.”

“Who is going to-”

“I heard that there was going to be some tea and cake here.” Gladio’s booming voice draws his attention over to the door. “You guys had better not have eaten all of it.”

Laughing, Noctis shakes his head. “We haven’t sat down yet. How could we eat it, if we haven’t touched it yet?”

“I don’t know, but you two can put stuff back. I’ve seen it with my own eyes.” Gladio teases, the three falling into an easy camaraderie.

“What’s going on in here?” The three turn their attention to two more gentlemen that join them. Noctis can’t keep the smile off of his face, pleased to see his father gracing him with their presence. “Is there going to be tea? Clarus told me that there would be tea, and cookies.”

“They are right on the table, Your Majesty.” Clarus points to the display. “Boys, nice to see you. Thank you for inviting us.”

He looks up at Ignis, who meets his gaze with a smile on his face. “Surprise.”

“Thank you.” He mouths to him, before going over to pull a chair out for his father to sit. “For you, Your Majesty.”

“Give me a break, son.” Regis taps his foot with the end of his cane, Noctis chuckling. “It’s not easy being me.”

“Don’t I know it.”

That afternoon, the five of them listen to stories of the past, Regis telling them of the time that he and Clarus had gone on a cross-country adventure. He talks about his time in school, and Ignis and Gladio discuss their time spent in the Citadel. It ends sooner than he would like, but his father has a kingdom to attend to. They say their goodbyes, leaving Ignis and Noctis alone together in the atrium.

Turning to Ignis, he reaches up and soon finds himself sharing a warm hug with his closest friend. “This was the nicest surprise anyone has ever done for me, Specs. Thank you.”

“It wasn’t easy, but I’m glad that it worked out.” Ignis holds him close. “Anything to share the happiness you bring to me, Noctis.”

He smiles, and rests his head against his sternum. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two head back to Noctis’ apartment together, where they enjoy dinner while Noctis does his homework - schoolwork and Citadel work - their new routine working out the best for the both of them. It’s a life that Noctis is happy to live, sharing his life in the way that they shared their childhood, with a few minor upgrades. Now that he has his best friend back, he feels whole again, and he hopes to never go through that turmoil ever again.

 


End file.
